Noir Le nom du destin
by MKS
Summary: Chloé et Kirika sont Noir... mais quel fut le prix à payer pour le devenir ?


[Chi]Sang   
=======  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Noir... Le nom du destin...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Série: Noir  
========  
  
Ecrit par MKS le 17/07/2002  
=====================  
  
Le temps passe mais le destin porte toujours le meme nom... Noir.  
=============================================  
  
Janvier 1999  
  
Julie s'installa à sa place dans l'avion, elle avait de la chance malgré le grand nombre de passagers elle se retrouvait seule dans une rangée. Même si elle n'était pas grande, elle avait peu de place pour mettre ses jambes ce qui n'était pas très confortable. Elle posa ses lunettes sur le siège laissant apparaître des yeux bleus à moitié fermés et sans expression. Après avoir mangé un morceau, elle appella une hôtesse qui lui apporta le journal. Le titre du journal était en italien et parlait du meutre d'un des plus gros parrains de la M.A.F.I.A, et qui appartiendrait aussi à une mystérieuse organisation. La police voulait mettre la main dessus depuis des années mais son cadavre fut retrouvé dans un parking avec celui de ses hommes de main. Ils avaient tous été retrouvés baignant dans leur sang, égorgés, le coeur percé ou avec un trou dans le crâne. Le tueur était un professionnel sûrement faisant partie de leur groupe et qui les aurait trahit.  
  
Julie exaspérée écrasa le journal d'une main et le jeta derrière sans se soucier des passagers. Une hôtesse s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander si elle allait bien mais elle recula rien qu'en voyant son regard. Les autres passagers qui rentrèrent dans l'avion par la suite ne s'aventurèrent pas à se mettre à côté d'elle pour le voyage. Une fois tout le monde arrivé, l'avion décolla en direction de Toulouse. Elle remit alors ses lunettes noires et pencha sa tête en arrière et s'endormit quelques instants après. Le voyage se déroula sans aucune encombre et quelques heures plus tard, un appel annonçait que l'avion provenant de Rome et atterrissant à Toulouse allait bientôt se poser.  
  
Une fois arrivée, elle prit ses affaires c'est-à-dire simplement un petit sac de sport mais visiblement assez lourd. Mais Julie était assez costaud et elle le portait à bout de bras sans difficulté. En sortant de l'aéroport, elle fut interpellée par un homme vêtu tout de noir qui l'emmena dans une limousine noire. Elle entra dans discuter s'installa le plus confortablement possible à l'arrière de la voiture. Le chauffeur démarra sans engager la conversation et le voyage se fit dans le silence le plus total. La voiture s'enfonçait petit à petit dans les montages empruntant des routes sinueuses. Quelques heures plus tard alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, la voiture s'arrêta dans un petit village bien calme. Julie descendit et la voiture fit demi tour immédiatement.  
  
Elle posa son sac par terre en enlevant ses lunettes noires, elle regarda quelques instants le ciel avant de reprendre son sac en main. Elle marchait dans les ruelles sombres et silencieuse, on aurait pu croire que le village était désert. Julie arriva devant une simple maison en pierre avec une porte en bois. Elle tappa à la porte et quelques instants plus tard, un vieil homme lui ouvrit. Ils se fixerent tout les deux avant de se serrer dans leurs bras.  
  
_ Entre ma fille, lança le vieil homme.  
  
Julie entra et une femme arriva d'une piece voisine, quand elle vit Julie elle courru vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle la fit tourner en la soulevant puis elle la reposa au sol. Elle lança ensuite son sac sur la table en bois et elle en sortit des couteaux et des dagues ensanglantés, il s'en saisit et commença à les nettoyer dans le lavabo.  
  
_ J'étais inquiète pour toi... murmura la vieille femme.  
  
_ Tu t'en fais toujours trop, répondit Julie. Tu sais bien que je ne prends pas de risques.  
  
_ Je sais oui mais... hésita-t-elle, j'ai toujours peur que tu ne reviennes pas.  
  
_ Mais notre fille est grande et forte elle n'a rien à craindre, ajouta le vieil homme.  
  
_ Tout à fait, souria Julie.  
  
Elle continait à nettoyer ses couteaux et on pouvait voir qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose. Ses parents la regardèrent faire quelques instants en silence avant que sa mère prit la parole.  
  
_ Julie... j'ai quelque chose à te dire...  
  
_ Oui maman ?  
  
_ Altena veut te voir demain.  
  
_ Bien.  
  
Ils allèrent alors se coucher laissant Julie à ses couteaux. Une fois qu'elle eu terminé, elle sorti du fond de son sac une arme à feu, un ancien modèle mais très bien conservé. Elle la cacha dans un holster qu'elle avait au niveau de la poitrine puis elle sorti de la maison. Elle erra plusieurs heures dans les rues, perdue dans ses pensées.  
  
_ Pourquoi Altena désire-t-elle me voir ? J'ai pourtant parfaitement accompli ma mission... je n'aime pas ça.  
  
Elle savait qu'elle n'avait commis aucune faute depuis qu'elle travaillait pour Altena et elle n'avait jamais demander à la voir après une mission. Julie était un peu inquiete et elle arriva au bout de sa marche dans la plaine encerclant le village. Elle s'éloigna un peu en se mettant dos à dos un arbre au loin, Elle se retourna brusquement et en sortant son arme elle tira toute ses balles. Malgré la distance elle avait placé toute les balles en un seul point, elle souffla alors un grand coup comme si elle était écoeurée par ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Elle rangea son arme avant de rentrer à nouveau chez elle.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Julie arrivait chez Alténa, elle était partie à pied mais le village n'était pas très loin du manoir. Plusieurs femmes la regardait passer en s'écartant à chaque fois de son chemin. Il était visible qu'elles portaient toutes des armes à feux ou diverses armes blanches mais aucune d'entre elles n'osaient s'approcher. Elle gravit les escaliers de l'entrée et Alténa l'attendait en haut, elle se présenta en face d'elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Malgré le regard froid et sans expression de Julie, Alténa gardait le sourire et la fit entrer. Elles s'installèrent autour d'une table où une femme vint leur servir le thé.  
  
_ Julie... j'ai une faveur à vous demander, hésita Alténa.  
  
_ Je vous écoute, je me doute bien que vous m'avez fait venir pour une raison particulière.  
  
_ Je souhaiterais que vous prenniez en charge le projet Shin Noir.  
  
Julie se bloqua, sa bouche était grande ouverte mais aucun mot n'en sortait. Elle resta quelques instants à la regarder avant de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.  
  
_ Vous... vous voulez... , bégailla-t-elle, que je sois en charge du projet ?  
  
_ Je dois soumettre cette décision au conseil ce soir, mais je suis sûre de pouvoir les convaincre de vous choisir aussi.  
  
_ Je ne sais pas si je mérite tant d'honneur...  
  
_ Julie, vous êtes la plus qualifiée pour faire cela, nous n'avons pas eu quelqu'un de votre niveau depuis un siècle... je suis sûre que vous ferez une parfaite instructrice.  
  
_ C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites, j'accepte la confiance que vous me portez et j'espère mener à bien la mission que vous m'avez confiée.  
  
_ Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, le projet Shin Noir devait être originellement de trois membres mais il y a eu un empêchement et il est désormais directement réduit à deux. Si le conseil accepte ma proposition, je viendrais en personne demain vous cherchez chez vous.  
  
Julie s'agenouilla devant Alténa avant de sortir de la pièce. Son regard était encore plus vide que d'habitude et les femmes dehors avaient l'impression qu'elle était aveugle et qu'elle marchait sans regarder ou elle allait. Elle s'arrêta une fois de plus dans la plaine près du grande arbre. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière dans l'herbe et elle comtemplait le ciel et les nuages... Le vent soufflait sur son visage et elle sentit de l'eau glisser sur son front. Quand elle se carressa celui ci, elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle pleurait... elle avait du mal à comprendre ses larmes qui mêlaient à la fois joie et tristesse. Julie savait que c'était un très grand honneur que de diriger le projet Noir mais elle savait aussi ce que ça signifiait pour elle...  
C'était un investissement total pour le projet... sa vie passerait au second plan... Et elle resterait à jamais dans l'ombre, si elle refusait elle pourrait sûrement continuer sa carriere et monter dans la hiérarchie mais rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Car si ce n'est pas elle qui mène à bien le projet ça sera un autre et lorsque la formation sera finie, son travail s'arreterait.  
Toute sa vie était peut-être construite pour ce jour...  
Son destin était... noir...  
  
Elle resta là allongée jusqu'au soir, perdue dans ses pensées pensant à son futur. Mais après toutes ses heures de reflexion, elle se décida à rentrer. A peine eut elle ouvert la porte que sa mère lui sauta dessus les larmes aux yeux. Julie comprit que sa mere était certainement déjà au courant. Elle n'osait pas la regarder en face, ses yeux pleins de larmes et de tritesse en disaient long.  
  
_ Tu.. tu ne comptes pas accepter ? bafouilla-t elle.  
  
_ Maman, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça... répondit-elle.  
  
Elle lacha sa mère, elle monta sur le banc et s'assied sur la table. De là elle pouvait voir sa mère et son père main dans la main. Cela faisait lontemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu si proche et cette épreuve en était la cause.  
  
_ Maman... papa... vous êtes tout pour moi mais je crois qu'il est tant que j'accomplisse quelque chose de moi même... je tiens vraiment à réaliser ce projet.  
  
_ Mais en mesures tu vraiment les conséquences ? demanda son père.  
  
_ Je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire, mais je suis sûre de moi, sûre de ce que je veux... c'est un nouveau défi ! Je sais que je suis capable de tuer n'importe qui mais est ce que je suis capable d'apprendre à le faire... je n'en sais rien... et puis c'est notre plus gros projet depuis des années...  
  
_ Si tu penses que c'est bien pour toi alors nous sommes de tout coeur avec toi, ajouta son père.  
  
Malgré ses mots de soutien de la part de son pere, la mère de Julie ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle s'approcha de Julie et la serra dans ses bras en lui marmonnant quelques mots.  
  
_ Je t'aurai aimé comme ma fille... Adieu Julie...  
  
Même si ces mots signifiaient une séparation, ils lui avaient fait chaud au coeur. Son père lui offrit en cadeau une dague fine de qualité supérieure qu'il avait dû garder pour une grande occasion. Julie la reçut fièrement et promis de toujours honorer sa famille et surtout... de ne jamais les oublier. Il restait certainement une unique nuit à passer dans la maison où elle avait passer tant d'années, mais elle ne ressentait aucune douleur à la quitter. Pour elle ce n'était que quatres murs et un toit qui l'abritaient, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment sentie chez elle nulle part de toute façon... Car une maison n'a pas d'âme... Comme elle...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Julie n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit, elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'excitation ou au stress. Mais elle était quand meme en grande forme, elle avait une telle condition physique qu'elle pouvait veiller trois jours sans ressentir la moindre fatigue. Elle resta tout de même allongée dans son lit jusqu'à midi, sans bouger un seul instant. Alténa arriverait sûrement vers midi comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait la trouver pour lui confier une mission. Et comme prévu à midi, on frappa à la porte. Elle attendait que son père l'appelle même si elle savait très bien que c'était pour elle. Julie arriva dans la grande salle accompagnée de son sac de sport et Alténa toujours aussi rayonnante l'attendait dans l'embouchure de la porte.  
  
_ Le projet Shin Noir est désormais entre vos mains, dit elle en la voyant.  
  
Sans un mot, Julie s'approcha d'elle et la fixa avec son regard toujours aussi glacial. Elle franchit le pas de la porte et partit sans se retourner. Elle aurait pu dire au revoir à ses parents une derniere fois, mais des épreuves plus difficiles l'attendaient et elle préférait éviter celle la. Julie et Alténa se mirent toutes les deux en route vers le manoir à pied, et elle était un peu surprise qu'elle n'ait aucune escorte.  
  
_ Vous voyagez seule ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
_ Je suis en sécurité avec vous, souria t-elle.  
  
Julie sourit à son tour mais son visage restait malgré tout sans expression. Elles marchèrent un long moment et plus elles se rapprochaient du manoir, plus elle se posait des questions et plus le pincement au coeur était fort.  
  
_ Puis je savoir comment vous avez convaicu le conseil ? hésita-t-elle.  
  
_ Ce ne fut pas très dur, vu vos états de services ils avaient aussi penser à vous mais c'est votre jeune âge qui les faisaient hésiter. Mais je sais que c'est plus un avantage qu'un inconvénient car vous serez plus proche du projet de cette manière.  
  
Elles arrivèrent enfin toutes les deux et gravirent les marches du manoir et des nombreuses femmes habillées en religieuse les attendaient. Elles lui faisaient une haie d'honneur mais Julie y restait parfaitement insensible. Alténa la guida dans une pièce, assez petite et simple qui lui servirait de chambre durant toute la durée de son séjour où elle déposa ses affaires.  
  
_ Suivez moi, je vous conduit dans leur chambre, expliqua Alténa.  
  
Dans le silence le plus total, elles passèrent le pas de la porte de Julie pour aller dans la chambre juste à coté.  
Alténa entra sans frapper et Julie la suivi, au centre de la petite chambre se tenait deux petites filles en train de jouer. Les yeux de Julie s'ouvrirent plus que d'habitude marquant son étonement.  
  
_ Approchez les filles, demanda Alténa, j'aimerai vous présentez quelqu'un.  
  
La jeune fille aux cheveux pourpres tira les vêtements de celle au cheveux chatains pour lui faire comprendre qu'on les appellait. Elles se retournèrent alors vers Alténa et la jeune fille chatain s'avança en premier, la seconde accouru vers l'autre en se collant à elle. Julie tira brusquement Alténa dans le couloir en la collant contre le mur.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
_ Voici Chloé et Kirika... elles ont été choisi pour être Noir.  
  
_ Mais elles sont beaucoup trop jeunes !  
  
_ Je suis sûre que vous ferez du bon travail.  
  
Alténa entra à nouveau dans la piece, elle expliqua aux deux petites filles que Julie allait devenir leur professeur et qu'il fallait qu'elles fassent ce qu'elle leur ordonnerait de faire sagement. La jeune fille aux cheveux chatain, Kirika, semblait avoir des difficultés à comprendre mais Chloé arrivait à lui parler. Alténa après avoir fait les présentations se retira laissant Julie avec les enfants.  
  
_ Euh... hésita-elle, mon nom est Julie et je serai désormais votre professeur... comment t'appelles tu et quel age as tu ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Chloé.  
  
_ Je suis Chloé et j'ai sept ans !   
  
_ Et toi ? dit Julie en désignant Kirika.  
  
_ Kirika... répondit elle simplement.  
  
_ Elle a six ans mais elle ne parle pas bien notre langue, ajouta Chloé.  
  
_ Je vois, souffla Julie. Est ce que Alténa vous a expliqué en quoi consistait mon enseignement ?  
  
_ Noir... lança Kirika.  
  
_ Tout à fait, toi et Chloé allez devenir Noir... parfois cela vous paraitra difficile et d'autre fois vous allez être triste... mais vous êtes les deux petites filles les plus importantes de la terre et je suis là pour que nous y arrivions ensemble.  
  
Chloé et Kirika lui sourirent et elles lui sauterent même au cou, Julie les fit tourner dans la chambre amusant beaucoup les deux petites filles. Elle les reposa ensuite au sol afin de les laisser jouer à nouveau, elle repartit dans sa chambre et ielle fut surpris de retrouver Alténa.  
  
_ Je ne pensais pas que vous saviez y faire avec les enfants, souria t-elle. Vous avez l'instinct maternel.  
  
_ Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon... mais j'avoue que je frissonne d'avance à l'idée de devoir former ces deux enfants même si cela va être très dur... c'est un projet de longue haleine mais je me sens prête à l'affronter...  
  
_ Je sais que vous en êtes capable, mais sachez que vous serez la première instructrice à pourvoir l'entrainement des deux Noirs simultanément...  
  
_ Je voulais un défi et bien je serais servie !  
  
Alténa la laissa alors se reposer et elle la quitta toujours en souriant. Julie, une fois seule, s'écroula sur son lit certes pas très confortable et elle se mit à fixer le plafond. Malgré son regard terrifiant, elle se dessinait un sourire sur son visage avant qu'il disparaisse en meme temps qu'elle se soit endormie. Elle se réveilla le lendemain alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Comme premier réflexe, elle mit la main dans la manche pour en sortir un couteau. Après quelques étirements, elle sortit de sa chambre et elle entendit les deux jeunes filles à coté en train de s'amuser. Elle entra dans leur chambre et elles étaient en train de sauter sauvagement sur les lits. Julie se tappa la tete contre le mur en les voyant.  
  
_ Ce ne sont que des petites filles, pensait-elle, cela va être très dur de les former...  
  
Les deux fillettes faisaient comme si elle n'était pas là, alors elle se plaça au centre de la chambre et commença à tapper dans ses mains pour les arreter. Quand elles croisèrent son regard, elle s'arretèrent tout de suite et quand elle leur fit signe d'approcher, elles y allèrent sans rechinier.  
  
_ Alors on veut jouer... et bien moi je vous propose un jeu ! Je vais vous apprendre une comptine ! Tous les soirs il faudra que vous la répétiez c'est très important, cela fera plaisir à Alténa vous êtes d'accord ?  
  
Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent de la tête pour marquer leur approbation. Julie rapprocha un peu plus les jeunes filles et commença à réciter.  
  
_ Noir...  
Ce mot désigne depuis une époque lointaine le nom du destin.  
Les deux vierges règnent sur la mort.  
Les mains noires protègent la paix des nouveaux-nés.  
S'il vous plait, protégez la paix.  
  
Les deux enfants ne semblèrent pas bien avoir compris mais quand Julie repris, elles récitèrent en même temps qu'elle et finalement elles apprécièrent la contine. Elle les prit alors chacune par la main et elle les amena à l'extérieur du manoir où elles marchèrent jusqu'au village et elle les amena près du grand arbre ou elle avait l'habitude de s'entrainer.  
  
_ C'est ici que nous viendrons nous entrainer tout les jours, au départ nous viendrons en marchant puis quand vous serez un peu plus grande, nous viendrons en courant.  
  
Pendant qu'elle parlait, Julie sortait diverses armes de son sac, mais ce fut deux pistolets léger qui attira son attention. Elle les chargea avant d'en donner un aux deux petites. Kirika regarda curieusement l'arme à feu alors que Chloé semblait un peu rétissante à l'idée de s'en servir.  
  
_ Je vais vous montrer pour commencer, ajouta Julie en prennant une arme à feu. J'ai tracé un cercle sur l'arbre le but est de mettre le plus de balles dans ce cercle.  
  
_ On est trop loin... murmura Kirika.  
  
_ Non nous ne sommes pas trop loin, moi je tire de l'autre coté de la barrière.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles se retournerent pour voir une barrière à plus d'une centaine de mètres de là. Kirika leva alors l'arme vers l'arbre et tira maladroitement, avec le recul elle tomba au sol.  
  
_ Non Kirika, tu n'étais pas assez stable sur tes appuis, puis tu tiens mal ton arme, je vais te montrer.  
  
Elle se plaça derrière elle et lui fit bien prendre son arme en main, et elle plaça ses pieds au sol de telle maniere à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas. Kirika tira alors mais la balle n'atteignit pas l'arbre.  
  
_ C'est pas trop mal mais je veux que tu tires la.  
  
En prononçant cette phrase elle avait sorti la dague de son père de sa manche qu'elle avait lancé avec force et précision au centre du cercle. Kirika continua alors son exercice alors que Chloé s'était assise dans l'herbe les mains sur les oreilles.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Julie.  
  
_ Je n'aime pas les pistolets ! Et puis ça fait trop de bruit !  
  
_ Voyons Chloé, je sais que c'est pas facile mais regarde Kirika elle fait un effort.  
  
_ Je m'en fiche, j'aime pas ça ! continait-elle.  
  
_ Comme tu veux, reste là à bouder.  
  
Chloé s'attendait à ce qu'elle la force à venir mais Julie partit s'occuper de Kirika, Chloé déçue qu'on ne lui porte pas attention tourna le dos et se mit à bouder. L'entrainement dura toute la matinée, elles retournèrent au manoir faire une halte pour manger. Alors que les deux petites filles se remplissaient le ventre, Julie retrouva Altena pour s'entretenir avec elle.  
  
_ Il va falloir choisir dès maintenant, expliqua Julie.  
  
_ Déjà ? s'exclama Alténa.  
  
_ Chloé est trop rétissante à l'utilisation des armes à feu pour que je puisse l'entrainer de la même maniere que Kirika. Chloé correspond mieux au profil pour aquérir la totalité de mes compétences donc je souhaiterai que vous prenniez Chloé sous votre aile.  
  
_ C'est un peu prématuré je trouve...  
  
_ Non, laissez moi faire de Kirika une tueuse sans émotion qui vivrait uniquement à travers la haine qu'elle éprouve. Après Chloé viendra d'elle même sur le même chemin, mais là je compte sur l'attention et l'amour que vous lui aurez donné... faites moi confiance...  
  
_ Votre confiance en vous m'impressionne, j'accepte donc vos choix et je sais que je ne les regretterais pas. Comment pensez vous commencer ?  
  
_ D'abord occupez vous bien de Chloé, chérissez là comme votre propre fille, Kirika doit être jalouse de la situation de Chloé. De mon coté je vais entrainer Kirika du mieux que je peux pour qu'à son tour Chloé soit jalouse de ses compétences.  
  
Julie retourna auprès des deux jeunes filles et pris Kirika par la main alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini de manger. Elle la regarda d'un air interrogateur, elle ne comprennait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivé alors qu'elles repartaient toutes deux à l'entrainement. Chloé resta immobile un instant avant de se remettre à manger la tête baissée. Altena s'assied en face de Chloé qui mangeait en silence.  
Ce silence qui était si pesant...  
Ce silence qui lui rapellait tant sa famille...  
Et sa mère...  
Chloé ne pu retenir ses larmes en appellant sa mère, Alténa suivant le plan qui était fixé, pris la petite dans ses bras mais elle avait finallement mal au coeur de voir cette enfant pleurer et appeller sa maman. Tout ce qu'elle recherchait était l'affection d'une mère et ça, Alténa pouvait lui donner. Elle n'avait plus personne à aimer depuis bien lontemps... Plus personne à aimer depuis le geste de son père...  
Alors elle essayait de consoler Chloé et la petite trouvait le réconfort dans ses bras.  
  
_ Chloé, lui murmurait Alténa à l'oreille, ce monde est plein de haine et de violence, et grâce à ça nous allons aider beaucoup de monde toutes les deux... tu as envie de sauver des gens n'est ce pas ?  
  
Chloé les larmes aux yeux hocha de la tête pour lui répondre. Altena l'aida alors à finir de manger voyant les difficultés qu'elle avait à tenir sa fourchette.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mars 1999  
  
Le manoir était complètement recouvert de neige et il était impossible de continuer l'entrainement à l'extérieur par ce temps. Kirika profitait de cette occasion pour se reposer un peu et passer un peu plus de temps avec Chloé, Julie durant les trois mois qu'elle avait passé au manoir ne lui avait pas laissé une journée de repos.  
Chloé essayait de motiver Kirika pour faire divers jeu, mais elle était trop épuisée et préférait utiliser ton temps à dormir. Elle errait donc dans le manoir à la recherche d'une occupation, elle passa devant la chambre de Julie et des bruits étranges attirèrent son attention. Chloé regarda par l'ouverture de la porte, Julie était dans sa chambre en petite tenue en train de faire de l'exercice. Elle fit un pas en arrière en voyant les différentes marques et blessures sur le corps de Julie. Elle avait de nombreuses cicatrices ainsi que la marque d'impact de balles. Chloé se sentait attirée dans la piece, elle avait tellement envie de lui poser des questions.  
  
_ Julie... hésita-t elle longuement.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en continuant ses exercices.  
  
_ D'ou viennent ces marques ?  
  
_ Ce sont les preuves de dures années d'apprentissage et les marques de mon métier.  
  
_ Ton métier c'est de tuer les gens ?  
  
_ Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu pour toi et Kirika. Vous allez devenir Noir, votre but sera de sauver des gens.  
  
_ Mais pourquoi tu veux nous apprendre à tuer alors ?  
  
_ Pour sauver des gens justement, je sais ça peut être dur à comprendre, mais demain tu saisiras mieux la situation.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a demain ? demanda Chloé.  
  
_ Nous partons en voyage à Londres, certain membres de l'organisation sont contre le projet Noir nous allons donc vous présenter pour les faire changer d'avis.  
  
_ Altena vient aussi ?  
  
_ Bien sur, nous partons toutes les quatre.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Le lendemain, elles partirent en limousine à l'aéroport de Perpignan où elles prirent la direction de Londres avec une escale à Paris. Chloé était tout excitée car c'était la première fois qu'elle prennait l'avion. Kirika était beaucoup plus calme, elle avait remarqué que Julie avait pris son sac de sport contenant tout son matériel de combat. Elles arrivèrent en début d'après midi ou une autre limousine les récupéra à la sortie de l'aéroport. Elles s'installèrent confortablement à l'arrière alors que Julie de l'autre coté des sièges commençait à se changer.  
  
_ Nous ne partons pas en guerre, dit Altena.  
  
_ Je le sais très bien, s'exclama-t-elle, mais si jamais ils venaient à rejeter le projet ils pourraient devenir moins amicaux.  
  
_ J'ai confiance, je ne vois pas pourquoi le projet serait rejeté, il a été accepté partout ailleurs.  
  
_ C'est juste au cas où...  
  
Chloé et Kirika peu préocupées par la situation observaient le paysage par la fenêtre. La voiture s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les terres de l'angleterre profonde et rustique, le ciel était gris et le soleil voilé par les nuages. Après une heure de route à vive allure la voiture s'arrêta devant un grand manoir visiblement très moderne. Quatres hommes habillés de noir les accueuillirent, ils reculèrent légèrement en voyant Julie dans sa nouvelle tenue, puis les firent pénétrer dans l'immense demeure. Elles marchaient dans les grands couloirs blanc tapissés de peinture d'art modernes et de nombreuses statues ou sculptures. Tous les dix mètres sur les deux cotés du couloir se dressaient deux hommes identiques au précédent, une arme à feu non dissimulée.  
Mais tous devant son passage se reculaient légèrement, Chloé et Kirika ne comprennaient pas pourquoi Julie dans sa tenue noire et sa grande cape verte faisait peur à tous les gardes qui murmuraient le nom Avatar. Elles arrivèrent devant une porte sur leur droite gardée par trois hommes, ils leur ouvrirent et leur demandèrent d'attendre quelques instants que leur patron les rejoignent. La salle était grande et de nombreux fauteuils et canapés étaient éparpillés dans la salle ainsi qu'une grande table en bois en plein milieu. Altena s'installa confortablement alors que les deux petites filles se jetèrent sur le canapé. Julie restait debout et immobile à coté d'elles.  
  
_ Installez vous, demanda Altena.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas la peine, murmura Julie. J'adore ce calme avant la bataille.  
  
_ Il n'y aura pas de bataille...  
  
_ Pourquoi tout les gardes ont peur de toi ? s'exclama alors Chloé.  
  
_ L'avatar... ajouta Kirika.  
  
_ Avatar c'est le nom que l'on me donne dans le métier.  
  
_ Pourquoi ? répliqua à nouveau Chloé.  
  
_ On dit que je serai la seconde...  
  
_ La seconde ?  
  
Julie ne pu répondre à Chloé coupé par l'arrivé dans la pièce d'un homme et d'une femme d'âge mur suivi par cinq gardes. Ils s'installèrent à la table et demandèrent à Altena de faire de même.  
  
_ Vous êtes donc la fameuse Altena, commença la femme.  
  
_ C'est bien moi, je suis venue vous présenter le projet Noir, approchez les filles.  
  
Kirika et Chloé s'avancèrent lentement vers Altena, elles se tenaient droites avec les deux mains dans le dos. Les deux vieilles personnes se regardent en souriant.  
  
_ Vous êtes sérieuse ? reprit la femme.  
  
_ Bien sur pourquoi ?  
  
_ Ce ne sont que des enfants en bas age ! La formation ne doit pas débuter avant l'age de douze ou treize ans minimum.  
  
_ Elles seront parfaites j'en suis sûre, puis elles sont formées par la meilleure.  
  
_ Le problème n'est pas la, coupa l'homme, ce sont des petites filles qui n'ont pas conscience de ce qui les attend. De plus j'ai entendu parler de vos méthodes elle ne nous plaisent guère.  
  
_ C'est certes un peu particulier mais je suis certain qu'il est possible de réussir.  
  
_ Sauver des gens avec la haine ne peut pas réussir, coupa cette fois la femme.  
  
_ J'ai eu une vie assez difficile pour vous dire que c'est possible, faites moi confiance je vous en prie.  
  
_ Revenez nous voir dans cinq ans quand ces petites seront prêtes à commencer, poursuivit l'homme, pour le moment il est impensable de commencer le projet.  
  
_ Que vous le vouliez ou non, le projet a commencé, je suis juste venue vous présenter les deux jeunes filles qui ont été choisies, mais si vous refusez le projet peut être que vous n'avez plus rien à faire avec Soldats.  
  
_ Nous ne pensions pas en arriver la mais vous ne nous laissez plus le choix, gar...  
  
La voix de l'homme s'arrêta nette quand il sentit une lame sous sa gorge. Sans que personne ne puisse réagir Julie avait surgit à toute vitesse et avait sorti un couteau de sa manche. Les cinq gardes sortirent alors leur armes à feu et les pointaient sur elle.  
  
_ Ne faites pas un geste ou je lui tranche la gorge, lança Julie.  
  
_ Posez vos armes, ordonna alors la femme.  
  
_ Moi aussi je ne voulais pas en arriver là, alors vous allez gentiment nous reconduire chez nous ou je vais etre obligée de me mettre en colère.  
  
Un des gardes pointa alors son arme sur Altena d'un geste brusque, avec précision et rapidité Julie trancha la gorge de l'homme avant de jetter son cadavre violement sur ce même garde. Elle l'empêcha de tirer mais les quatres autres gardes commencèrent à ouvrir le feu sur Julie. D'un coup sec, elle fit basculer l'épaisse table ou s'abritèrent alors Altena qui empoigna les deux jeunes filles pour les mettre aussi à l'abri. Elles se cachèrent ne voyant pas se qui se passait de l'autre coté, de nombreux coups de feu furent tiré avant que le silence revienne. Altena leva la tete pour voir le cadavre de quatres gardes au sol ainsi que le dernier pointait son arme en tremblant vers Julie. La vieille femme était à coté d'eux et ne pouvait que constater la force de Julie.  
  
_ Vous êtes vraiment à la hauteur de votre réputation, lança la femme, mais nous avions prévu ce qu'il se passerait.  
  
_ Comment ? rétorqua Julie en lui lançant un regard des plus noirs.  
  
Des bruits de pas lent résonnant dans le couloir se firent alors entendre. Ils semblaient se diriger par ici pendant que Julie se remit en position de combat, entra alors une jeune fille brune et de grand yeux bleus habillée tout en noir.  
  
_ Ju.. Julia ? bafouilla Julie.  
  
_ Cela faisait lontemps n'est ce pas ? répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ?  
  
_ Je travaille pour Soldats U.K.  
  
_ Laisse nous partir, je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi.  
  
_ Je crois que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce moment là arriverait sûrement un jour.  
  
Julia sorti de sa tenue trois Kunai qu'elle disposa dans sa main droite alors que Julie la fixait étrangement. Personne ne disait rien et tout le monde observait la scène, les deux tueuses s'observaient, visiblement aucune des deux ne voulaient mener le premier assaut. Julie se relacha alors légèrement alors qu'un sourire crispé se dessinait sur son visage.  
  
_ Je vois que tu aimes toujours autant ce silence avant chaque bataille, remarqua Julia.  
  
_ C'est le seul plaisir que j'en retire... répliqua-t-elle.  
  
_ L'avatar contre La nocturne, le combat s'annonce des plus intérréssant, songeait la vieille femme.  
  
Julia se relâcha à son tour tout en maintenant ses armes en main, elle s'avança d'un pas léger vers Julie qui n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Elle approcha sa tete de la sienne et leurs regards se croisèrent, elles étaient toutes les deux froides et sans expression. Elles auraient très bien pu tuer l'autre à ce moment sans aucune difficulté mais à la place Julia lui offrit un long baiser.  
  
_ C'est la deuxième fois mais aussi la dernière, expliqua Julia en reculant.  
  
_ Je connais très bien la signification de ce baiser, rétorqua Julie, ainsi soit il.  
  
Alors qu'elle avait prononcé ses mots, Julia avait fait un grand bond en arrière en lui lançant ses trois kunai en même temps. Julie lança à son tour trois couteaux qui dévia la trajectoire de deux kunai et elle bloqua à mains nue le dernier qui se dirigeait à grande vitesse vers son cou. Elle couru alors rapidement vers Julia, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette manoeuvre, elle lui lança à son tour trois couteaux qu'elle esquiva d'un bond. Julie l'attaqua alors au corp à corps sa fameuse dague à la main, elle se défendait avec la même arme que son adversaire.  
Le combat était rapide et bougeait beaucoup, leur technique de combat était indentique et il était difficile de savoir qui sortirait vainqueur de cet affrontement. Mais d'un coup de pied en pleine poitrine, Julie fut projetée en arrière, mais dans sa chute elle lança encore trois couteaux mais Julia se protégea en s'abritant dans le couloir. Elle rentra à nouveau dans la pièce alors que Julie se relevait, elles avaient toutes les deux six couteaux dans les mains qu'elles s'appretaient à lancer. En courant l'une en face de l'autre en parallèle, elles s'attaquèrent à distance mais leur agilité leur permettait d'éviter toute attaque. Elles commençaient toutes les deux à s'essoufler pendant que la vieille femme s'enfuyait.  
  
_ Nous n'avons plus le choix que d'en finir au corps à corps, lança Julia.  
  
Julie sourit en se jetant sur elle, il ne leur restait uniquement plus que leur dague de corps à corps pour finir le combat. Mais la condition physique de Julie commençait à prendre le dessus et d'un coup vif et puissant elle frappa dans la dague de Julia qui éclata sur le coup tout en la blessant gravement à la main. Son sang se déversait lentement sur le sol alors qu'elle s'approchait lentement vers elle.  
  
_ Tu as gagné, souffla-t elle, finissons en.  
  
Julie s'approcha d'elle prete à lui enfoncer sa dague dans le coeur quand elle hésita au dernier moment. Elle en profita alors pour la désarmer d'un coup de pied avant de la saisir par le coup en l'assaillant de coup de poing. Julia s'arréta quand du sang commençait à couler du visage de son adversaire.  
  
_ Moi aussi j'ai mal au coeur de devoir te tuer... c'était notre destin, lui murmura Julia, mais nous devons faire abstraction de nos sentiments.  
  
_ Merci du conseil, lança Julie en la fixant.  
  
Julie la surprit en la frappant dans le ventre, elle sentit alors le froid d'une lame la vider de son sang. Elle regarda avec le peu de force qui lui restait vers son ventre et vit que Julie l'avait frappé avec le kunai qu'elle avait bloqué et gardé au début du combat. Elle s'écroula alors au sol pendant que Julie se penchait vers elle.  
  
_ Je suis désolée, dit-elle avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient.  
  
_ Moi aussi, je n'oublierais jamais toutes ces années passées avec toi.  
  
Le regard sombre et ténébreux de Julia s'éffaça de son visage pour laisser place à un magnifique sourire.  
  
_ Bonne chance... et à bientôt.  
  
Julia avait prononcé ses derniers mots, elle se pencha alors sur son cadavre et de fines larmes coulèrent de ses yeux toujours aussi froids. Altena et les deux filles qui avaient observé tout le combat de derniere la table s'approchèrent d'elle et l'empechèrent de s'écrouler de fatigue sous son poids. Elles l'amenèrent jusqu'à la voiture sans encombres car le manoir avait été déserté de toute vie. Altena pris le volant et retourna à l'aéroport pendant que Julie récupérait.  
  
_ Tu connaissais cette fille ? demanda Chloé.  
  
_ Oui... dit Julie à voix basse, c'était ma seule amie.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Juin 1993  
  
Mes parents m'ont envoyé en France sur les ordres de leur supérieur. Mais je ne voulais pas partir, j'étais bien à Londres avec toutes mes amies... Il doit bien y avoir d'autres personnes pour subir cette formation, je n'ai que treize ans moi.... Je suis plantée là en plein milieu de ce village en attendant que quelqu'un vienne me chercher. Cela fait plus de trentes minutes que je suis là et personne n'a dédaigné m'adresser la parole. Je suis vraiment perdue au milieu de nulle part. Enfin quelqu'un arrive, il s'agit d'une femme brune assez grande et plutot jolie et d'une jeune fille, elle doit avoir mon âge. Elles s'approchent vers moi, c'est surement elles que j'attend.  
  
_ Vous êtes Julia Perkins ? me demanda la femme.  
  
_ Oui c'est moi.  
  
_ Excusez nous du retard, je m'appelle Lisa je suis votre instructrice, je te présente Julie elle sera formé en même temps que toi.  
  
_ Salut, me lança l'adolescente froidement.  
  
_ Suit moi, reprit elle, je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste votre formation.  
  
Je me demande bien qu'est ce qui m'attend... Mais je suis rassurée, je ne serai pas toute seule face à l'épreuve. Espérons que cette fille soit gentille...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Decembre 1994  
  
Nous courions tout les deux avec Julie dans la neige, les pyrénées sont très froides à cette époque de l'année et Lisa nous impose un rythme d'entrainement démentiel. Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais le choc, cela fait trois heures que l'on court par ce temps glacial.  
Je n'en peux plus...  
Je commence à vaciller...  
Alors que j'allais m'écrouler au sol, Julie m'aggripa avec force et m'empêcha de tomber.  
  
_ Ca va ? dit-elle d'une voix tremblante à cause du froid.  
  
_ J'ai... j'ai trop froid pour continuer.  
  
_ Rentrons tu n'es pas en état de courir.  
  
_ Mais si jamais Lisa voit que nous nous sommes arrétées...  
  
_ Ne penses pas à ça.  
  
Julie me porta jusqu'à la cabane en bois où nous restions pour les entraînement en extérieur de longue durée. Malgré mon poids et le peu de force qu'il lui restai, elle fit cet effort considérable. A chaque fois que j'ai un problème, elle est toujours là...  
Qu'est ce que je ferais sans elle...  
Une fois installée à l'intérieur, elle alimenta le feu qui reprit de plus belle. Une douce chaleur se propageait dans toute la piece mais j'avais encore très froid. Julie s'installa à coté de moi pour se réchauffer et instinctivement je la pris dans mes bras. Je sentais sa poitrine collée contre moi et je vis à son regard qu'elle était plutôt surprise mais elle se laissa faire et je laissai ma tete tomber sur ses épaules. Je me sentais bien comme ça, et mon corps aussi bien que mon coeur se réchauffait. Lisa nous oppresse, elle veut faire de nous de véritable machine de combat, mais elle oublie peut-être que nous ne sommes que des enfants.  
Des larmes coulèrent de mon visage, lentement, je n'avais plus que la force de pouvoir pleurer. Julie releva ma tête et sécha mes larmes. Elle avait l'air attendrie, je ne l'avais jamais vu si relachée elle qui était toujours si froide. Son visage était à seulement quelques centimetres de moi quand irrésistiblement je l'embrassa.  
J'aimerais que cet instant dure une éternité, j'ai tellement besoin d'aimer...  
Je n'ai plus qu'elle...  
  
Mais à ce même moment la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit et Lisa entra dans une colère noire. Elle nous sépara violement en me gifflant et elle n'y était pas allé de main morte, je sentais ma joue toute rouge.  
  
_ Mais vous êtes vraiment des inconscientes petites imbéciles ! hurlait elle.  
  
_ Pourquoi tu l'as frappé elle ? cria Julie en se dressant devant elle.  
  
Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle la fixait avec son regard sadique, comme si elle prenait du plaisir à faire ça. Julie sortit la dague qu'elle avait à sa ceinture en fixant Lisa.  
  
_ Tu veux m'affronter ? demanda Lisa. C'est ça ? Viens te battre tu vas pas le regretter.  
  
Julie chargea comme une furie sur elle, Lisa esquivait les coups avec une facilité déconcertante mais les coups de Julie étaient portés avec tant de hargne qu'elle l'aurait tué sans hésiter. Mais malgré sa détermination, Julie se retrouva vite à bout de souffle et Lisa en profita pour le mettre au sol et l'assaillir de coup de pied.  
  
_ ARRETE TOI !! JE T'EN PRIE !!  
  
J'ai crié de tout mon coeur, je ne supportais pas de voir ça. Elle s'arrêta alors en se retournant vers la porte de sortie.  
  
_ Haïssez moi... marmonna-t elle. Haïssez moi du plus profond de votre âme, vous n'en deviendrez que plus fortes.  
  
Elle partit en me laissant avec Julie qui était incapable de se relever. Je la trainais comme je pouvais jusqu'à la cheminée pour qu'elle se repose et j'improvisai des bandages pour ces plaies. C'est de ma faute si elle est dans cet état, elle a voulu me défendre...  
Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer, ça la ferait trop souffrir...  
Je ne dois plus aimer...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Octobre 1999  
  
Julie avait passé toute la journée à entraîner Kirika qui était exténuée. La nuit tombée, elle s'en alla rejoindre Chloé dans sa chambre. Julie était satisfaite de sa protégée qui devenait de plus en plus forte chaque jour. Altena constatant elle aussi cela, décida de s'entretenir avec elle.  
  
_ Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle est prête pour une mission ? demanda Altena.  
  
_ Je pense qu'elle est désormais capable de tuer, il suffit juste de la pousser un petit peu, répliqua Julie.  
  
_ Il se trouve qu'une mission en Corse allait vous être confiée, certains de nos contact là-bas qui ont romput les liens il y a peu se retrouvent être un peu gênants...  
  
_ Je m'en occuperais donc, mais je prendrais les deux filles avec moi.  
  
_ Les deux ?  
  
_ Si je veux commencer un jour l'entraînement de Chloé il va bien falloir qu'elle finisse par accepter qui elle est... et je crois que je sais comment faire.  
  
_ Dans ce cas la, je vous laisse carte blanche mais il y a un détail très important que vous devez absolument respecter dans cette mission. Il y a une jeune fille qui dois rester en vie, vous la reconnaitrez facilement...  
  
_ Ce n'est pas un probleme, lui souria-t-elle.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Trois jours étaient passés et Julie s'était préparée activement à la mission. Elle était des plus faciles pour elle, il lui fallait juste illiminer les quelques gardes qu'ils pouvaient y avoir et de tuer les propriétaires tout en faisant attention de laisser en vie leur fille. Même à ses débuts elle trouvait ses missions simples alors ce n'est pas après deux ans de métier qu'une petite mission comme celle ci allait la perturber.  
  
Les trois jeunes gens avaient été conduit jusqu'à Nice en limousine avant de prendre le bateau jusqu'à Bastia.vChloé et Kirika avaient l'air très à l'aise sur l'eau, par contre Julie ne semblait pas du tout être dans un milieu qu'elle appréciait. Les jeunes filles se moquaient d'elle en la voyant toute bleue mais elle prennait ça sur le ton de la rigolade. Elle savait qu'elles allaient subir une forte pression dans peu de temps et elle préférait ne pas en rajouter. Arrivées à Bastia, elles prirent un autre bateau, cette fois plus petit afin de rejoindre une autre île un peu plus loin et assez isolée. Quand elles accostèrent, Julie demanda aux deux hommes qui les avaient acompagnés de les attendre la, elles n'en auraient pas pour longtemps.  
  
L'île n'était pas très grande mais elle comportait beaucoup de rocher plus ou moins surélevés qui permettaient de dissimuler facilement. Julie en profita pour se changer devant les yeux des jeunes filles qui comprennaient qu'elle était synonyme de sang et de mort. Elle les prit ensuite par la main et se dirigea vers la grande maison aux couleurs claires sur un des versans de l'île. Deux hommes à coté de la porte d'entrée s'avancèrent vers eux.  
  
_ Pardon vous désirez ? demanda le premier garde.  
  
_ Je suis une amie de la famille Bouquet, je viens leur présenter mes filles, dit-elle courtoisement.  
  
_ Qui dois je annoncer ?!  
  
_ L'avatar.  
  
L'homme n'en crut pas ses oreilles quand il entendit le nom de l'avatar et le temps qu'il réagisse Julie lui avait planté sa dague dans le cou. Elle la retira d'un coup sec en tirant vers le haut du crane qui le fendit en deux, de cette manière elle en profita pour la lancer sur le deuxième qui n'avait rien pu faire que constater la scène impuissant. Le deuxieme garde s'écroula au sol et elle sortit de sa manche un couteau de lancer qu'elle tira vers le toit sans meme regarder. Les filles se demandaient pourquoi elle avait fait ça quand le cadavre d'un homme vint s'écraser à leur pied. Chloé était un peu écoeuré par tant de violence et elle se retenait de vomir en voyant le crane de l'homme fracassé. Julie observa alors au alentour et elle remarqua une silhouette au loin sur l'autre versan de la falaise, elle esquissa un sourire avant de commencer à fouiller les gardes.  
  
Elles pénétrèrent alors dans le couloir du grand manoir après avoir voler les clés sur le cadavre du garde. Il faisait sombre car il n'y avait aucune ouverture vers l'extérieur et la faible source de lumiere provenait de lampes fixées sur le coté. Julie les menait de couloirs en couloirs comme si elle connaissait la maison par coeur en illiminant sans bruit tous les occupant un par un. Son aisance pour tuer impressionnait beaucoup Kirika qui décida d'imiter son terrifiant regard. Après avoir fait le tour de toute les pièces tout en épargnant la salle au centre, elle s'adressa aux deux filles.  
  
_ Tout ces gens ont pêché, ils ont voulu faire du mal à Soldats, et quand on fait du mal à Soldats c'est aussi vous faire du mal comme à moi ou Altena. Pour cela nous allons faire le bien en les tuant, ils sont la source de tout nos maux... et c'est à Noir de nous protéger.  
  
Elle tendit alors une arme à feux à Kirika qui s'en saisit avec fierté. Elle le mira attentivement avant de regarder Julie.  
  
_ Entre dans cette pièce et protèges nous Kirika.  
  
Elle lui ouvrit la porte furtivement et laissa passer Kirika qui avançait d'un pas lent et léger. Julie laissa la porte entre ouverte pourque que Chloé puisse admirer la scène. Un homme et une femme étaient assis à une grande table en train de manger alors qu'un petit garçon jouait à leur pied. Kirika se présenta devant eux et avant que l'homme n'ai esquissé le moindre mouvement, elle tira et avec une parfaite maitrise, la balle perfora entierement la tête de l'homme qui s'écroula au sol. Le petit garçon qui ne l'avait pas remarquée se tourna vers elle mais il succomba quelques instants après lui aussi d'une balle dans la tête.  
Il restait à table une jeune femme blonde assez jeune et particulierement belle. Elle prononça quelques mots à Kirika qui écarquilla grand ses yeux, visiblement surprise. Chloé observait de loin mais elle avait vu avec quelle facilité elle les avait tué. Elle était à la fois subjuguée, émerveillée et fière de son amie. Et quand elle se retourna vers Julie, elle entendit un autre coup de feu annonçant la mort de la jeune femme qui avait laissé tomber une montre qui laissa entendre un mélodie.  
Kirika retourna voir Julie, avec comme seule expression un regard froid comme celui de sa maitresse. Julie reprit les deux jeunes filles par la main et elle les guida rapidement à l'extérieur. Une fois de retour au bateau, elle tua simultanément les deux hommes. Après avoir jeté les cadavres à l'eau, elle demanda aux filles d'attendre quelques instants.  
  
Elle se redirigea lentement vers le manoir ou elle aperçut au loin une jeune fille d'environ une dizaine d'années se diriger à l'intérieur.  
  
_ Bonne chance jeune fille, lança-t-elle.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Avril 2004  
  
Depuis l'opération en Corse, Julie avait commencé l'entrainement de Chloé. Elle refusait toujours l'utilisation d'armes à feu alors elle se spécialisa dans la même voix que Julie, le combat au couteau. Sa progression fut fulgurante et son envie de faire mieux tous les jours se répercurta sur ses résultats. Julie se rendit vite compte qu'il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose avant qu'elles ne se rendent compte qu'elles s'approchaient de son niveau. Elles étaient toutes les trois encore près du grand arbre, et la brume épaisse du mois d'avril les masquait légèrement.  
  
_ Ecoutez moi attentivement, annonça Julie, il est grand temps que nous changions notre façon de nous entrainer. Votre niveau dans vos disciplines respectives est plus qu'excellent mais pour le moment il fait aussi votre faiblesse.  
  
_ Pourtant je me sens forte, répliqua Kirika.  
  
_ Il est vrai qu'avec une arme à feux, il y a peu de gens sur terre capable de rivaliser avec ton adresse mais, insista-t-elle en haussant la voix, même si ta condition physique est bonne tu ne sais te servir uniquement de ton arme... or Noir doit pouvoir vaincre dans n'importe quelle situation.  
  
_ Tu veux que nous nous spécialisons dans une autre discipline ? demanda Chloé.  
  
_ Non je veux que vous appreniez toute les bases du combat à main nue et du combat avec des armes plus lourdes ou improvisées.  
  
_ Mais je maîtrise déjà le combat armé !  
  
_ Tu sais te battre une dague à la main et lancer des couteaux c'est autre chose. Mais je vois que vous êtes sceptiques, je vais vous montrer de quoi il s'agit... Kirika tire moi dessus, ordonna-t-elle.  
  
Elle la regarda curieusement, elle savait très bien qu'elle allait manoeuvrée pour l'empêcher de lui tirer dessus ou de l'esquiver. Kirika hésitait alors Julie hurla pour qu'elle lui tire dessus. Comme un réflexe elle sortit son arme et le braqua sur elle. Mais avant qu'elle puisse appuyer sur la gachete, un violent coup de pied la désarma et un second en plein dans le ventre la mit à terre. Chloé s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se relever, elle semblait un peu sonnée.  
  
_ Ca va ?! demanda Chloé  
  
_ C'est bon, répondit-elle sèchement.  
  
_ Tu es sûre ? insista-t elle.  
  
_ Oui...  
  
_ Surtout ne croyez pas que c'est ma vitesse qui m'ai sauvé, c'est juste qu'en maitrisant le combat au corps à corps j'ai pu anticiper son action.  
  
_ Tu savais que j'allais tirer aussi, marmonna Kirika.  
  
_ Crois tu sincèrement que ça ai changé quelque chose... il y a trois points fondamentaux qu'il faut absolument que vous comprenniez pour que vous puissiez devenir Noir. Nous allons commencer l'entrainement et je vais vous expliquer de quoi il en retourne.  
  
Julie s'enfonça dans un brouillard qui s'épaississait de plus en plus en se dirigeant vers la cabane. Les filles restaient là, et Kirika se remettait lentement du puissant coup qu'elle avait reçut. Son regard exprimait sa haine et son envie de vengence, elle n'aimait pas se laisser humilier de la sorte. Des bruits de métal s'entrechoquant mélés au pas de Julie se raprochèrent quelques instants plus tard. Elle réapparut alors avec trois glaives à la main et elle en donna un à chacune d'elle.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de ça ? se moquait Kirika.  
  
_ Je sais ce sont des armes un peu dépassé et peu orthodoxe mais je vous ai dit que je voulais que vous sachiez maîtriser tous les styles de combat, et celui ci en fait partie.  
  
_ Tu veux qu'on se batte comme au moyen-âge ? ajouta Chloé.  
  
_ Je viens de te dire que oui, ces armes vont me permettre de vous expliquer la force de Noir. Attaquez moi ! hurla-t-elle à nouveau.  
  
Sans même réfléchir Kirika se rua sur elle plein de hargne, elle attaquait sans relâche mais visiblement Julie maitrisait très bien le combat à l'épée et elle esquivait sans mal toutes ses attaques. Chloé profitant que Kirika monopolise toute son attention l'attaqua par surprise. Julie bloqua son attaque en se retournant, et laissant une grosse ouverture à Kirika qui sans la moindre hésitation, même si elle aurait pu la tuer, frappa de toutes ses forces. Mais avant que le coup soit porté, Julie sans même la regarder décocha un grand coup de pied au meme endroit que le précédent. Elle s'écroula au sol, le souffle coupé. Chloé s'arrêta en voyant cela et d'un coup bien placé, Julie la désarma.  
  
_ Voici le premier point, annonça Julie, ce n'est pas parce que je t'avais tourné le dos que je t'ai laissé une ouverture. Il est important de ne jamais montrer sa véritable force au début d'un combat. Il faut laisser croire à son adversaire qu'il peut gagner, quand l'on pense que l'on va gagner on tombe plus facilement dans les pièges, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il faut lui faire mordre la poussière.  
_ Tu dis ça, mais il y a quelques années dans ton combat à Londres tu as joué carte sur table dès le début, remarqua Kirika.  
  
_ Le cas était complètement différent, mon adversaire connaissait déjà ma véritable force il ne servait à rien de m'en cacher.  
  
_ Je suis pas d'accord, reprit Kirika, si tu emploies toutes tes capacités dès le début tu as plus de chance de vaincre ton adversaire, surtout si il n'a pas montré toute sa force.  
  
_ Mais comment fais tu si jamais malgré toute ta force tu n'arrives pas à le vaincre ? lança Chloé en s'immissant dans la conversation.  
  
_ Elle a raison, conclu Julie, si tu ne gardes pas un peu de réserve, tu n'as aucune chance contre un adversaire théoriquement plus fort que toi.  
C'est aussi ce qu'il s'est passé à Londres mais tu étais trop jeune pour le remarquer.  
  
_ La Nocturne était plus forte que toi ? s'étonna Kirika.  
  
_ D'après notre maitre, elle l'était.  
  
_ Qui était ton maitre ? demanda Chloé.  
  
_ Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'heure d'en parler, il y a encore d'autre choses essentielles dans un combat que vous avez appliqué instinctivement. Vous vous êtes battues ensemble comme si vous n'étiez qu'un, Noir est certes composé de deux personnes mais ils doivent faire corps et se battre comme une seule entitée. Vos différentes capacités et caractères forment votre force, ne l'oubliez pas. Puis Kirika tu as sans hésiter essayer de me porter un coup qui m'aurait été fatal. C'est le troisieme point.  
  
_ Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, dit Chloé.  
  
_ C'est simple, il ne faut faire aucun sentiment, c'est la plus grande faiblesse que vous puissiez avoir. Votre rôle en tant que Noir est simple, il est de sauver des vies en utilisant le plus fort sentiments des hommes, la haine. Je ne vais pas vous le cacher car vous l'avez très bien remarqué, mais vous avez été élevé de maniere différente afin que vous soyez les plus fortes possibles toute les deux, et l'une vis à vis de l'autre. Et cela dans le seul but que vous n'aillez pas de sentiment, envers vous ou envers moi.  
  
_ C'est ce qui a failli te couter cher à Londres, ajouta Kirika.  
  
_ Je vois que tu t'en souviens plus que je le pensais, effectivement j'ai eu un long moment d'hésitation à tuer celle qui avait été formée en même temps que moi, comme vous l'êtes en ce moment.  
  
_ Cela pourrait nous arriver un jour ? s'inquiéta Chloé.  
  
_ Si vous devenez Noir, c'est impossible mais si jamais vous échouez aux test finaux, je ne peux répondre à cette question.  
  
_ Quels test finaux ?  
  
_ Il y a trois test avant que vous parveniez au titre de Shin Noir, expliqua-t-elle. Il y a tout d'abord le test que passe tous ceux qui ont suivi une formation comme la votre ou la mienne. Nous sommes tous passé par là, et c'est aussi le plus important pour moi que vous aurez à passer.  
  
_ De quoi s'agit il ? Dis le nous s'il te plait, insista Chloé.  
  
_ Je ne peux pas, sinon il perdrait une grande partie de son interet... sinon j'ignore quelle est la nature du second test, seul Altena le sait. Quand au troisieme, il serait lors de la cérémonie même... je ne suis pas spécialement au courant non plus.  
  
_ Et quand commencera le premier test ? demanda Kirika par curiosité.  
  
_ Quand je l'aurais décidé, répondit-elle sèchement.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Novembre 1997  
  
Le combat était terminé, mes jambes n'avaient même plus la force de me porter. Je m'écroulai sur mes genoux et en relevant la tête j'aperçut Julie qui était gravement blessée. Même si l'affrontement avait été très rapide, elle ne demeurait pas moins marquée et son corps était mutilé de toute part. Je me trainais comme je pouvais jusqu'à elle. Julie était à coté du corps inerte de Lisa, et en approchant je pataugeais à mon tour dans la marre formée de son sang. Lisa avait une respiration lente et coupée, de temps en temps elle crachait encore du sang. Le dernier coup que je lui ai porté à la poitrine lui aura été fatal. Dans un dernier éffort, elle tourna la tete vers nous et esquissa pour la premiere fois un sourire.  
  
_ Vous vous êtes... bien battues, baffouillait elle, je suis... je suis fière de vous...  
  
Elle se saisit alors d'une enveloppe scellée de sa poche. Julie la prit au moment où sa tête tomba sur le coté, sans vie. Elle ramassa le corps ensanglanté de Lisa et elle me demanda de la suivre. Après un détour vers la cabane près du grand arbre où elle avait récupéré une pelle, elle commença à creuser. De mon coté, je lavais le visage taché de sang de Lisa. C'était dans la mort qu'elle semblait le plus paisible, les marques de ses années de haine étaient éffacées. Après l'enterrement où le silence avait reigné, elle sortit la lettre que lui avait donné Lisa et l'ouvrit. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle pouvait contenir alors que Julie commença à lire à voix haute.  
  
" Il est grand temps que je vous dise la vérité à tout les deux.  
Si vous avez été toute les deux choisies c'est à cause de vos origines.  
Vous êtes deux orphelines qui ont été receuillies par des membres de Soldats à leur naissance dans le but bien sûr de faire de vous plus tard les meilleurs tueurs.  
Sans famille et sans origine, sans amour et sentiment vous ne pouvez être que plus fort.  
Julie et Julia ne sont pas vos vrai prénoms, vous avez été appellées comme ça pour une question de facilité et de discrétion.  
Maintenant vous êtes désormais l'élite de Soldats et vous recevrez une affiliation dans une de nos branches dans peu de temps.  
Vous vivrez séparées et n'aurez plus jamais aucun contact, profitez bien de vos derniers instants ensemble.  
Vous serez aussi nommées par des noms de codes, qu'il m'a été confié de vous donner.  
Pour Julia j'ai choisi La Nocturne, la tenue noire que tu t'ais confectionnée et ton charactère de plus en plus sombre au fil des années m'ont fait pencher vers cette décision.  
Pour Julie j'ai choisi L'Avatar, dans les missions que tu as effectuées, tu as toujours été impitoyable ne laissant aucun survivant, personne ne connait ton visage comme un avatar.  
Puis tu es la seconde, après avoir été mon second, tu es désormais la seconde meilleure après Julia... comme l'avatar d'un dieu...  
Il se peut que vous aussi deveniez des formateurs, dans ce cas la, je vous invite à ne pas suivre la même méthode que moi, trop éprouvante pour une seule personne.  
J'espère que je pourrais être fière de vous, et que vous serez des exemples chez Soldats. "  
  
Après avoir lu la lettre, Julie tremblait de tout son corps comme si la colère grandissait en elle. Elle déchira l'enveloppe violement avant de frapper de toutes ses forces sur l'arbre. Quant à moi, je me sentais vraiment mal, mon enfance n'était qu'une fiction, je suis manipulée depuis ma naissance dans le seul but de devenir... La nocturne.  
Tout était faux...  
Et la seule chose que je connaissais, j'allais être séparée d'elle à tout jamais. Peut-être devrais je la tuer...  
Je n'éprouve plus aucun sentiment pour elle, ces années passées avec Lisa m'ont fait plus froide que la glace, mais si jamais je la tuais alors elle n'appartiendrais à personne. Elle n'aura été qu'à moi même si c'était un court instant. Elle me tourna le dos et commençait à partir, peut-être qu'elle tenait à moi et il lui ai été trop difficile de me dire au revoir. Je sors un kunai, je n'ai plus qu'à le lancer... pour qu'elle m'appartienne pour l'éternité.  
Pourtant elle s'éloigne de plus en plus, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le lancer...  
Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour elle... je ne dois pas avoir de sentiment...  
Pourtant je n'y arrive pas...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Juin 2005  
  
Altena était en train de manger sur la grande table en bois dans une demi obscurité. La nuit était tombée depuis peu et elle attendait que Julie et les filles rentrent après une dure journée d'entrainement. Alors qu'elle débarassait la table, Julie arriva seule, Kirika et Chloé étaient trop épuisées pour manger, elles étaient aller se coucher tout de suite. Elle faisait grise mine et elle le remarqua tout de suite.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?   
  
_ C'est à propos de Kirika... je... euh... hésitait elle.  
  
_ Allez droit au but, ordonna-t-elle sèchement, ce n'est pas la peine de me cacher quoi que se soit.  
  
_ Vous savez dans quel condition je veux que Noir soit formé, et je vous trouve trop tendre avec Kirika.  
  
_ Je le sais moi même... c'est à cause de mon passé...  
  
_ Je suis au courant de la formation que vous avez eu avec Lisa, elle était très sévère mais c'est encore un niveau de dureté au dessus que je veux...  
  
_ Etes vous sure que c'est bon pour son équilibre ? Après tout elle n'a que douze ans, c'est l'âge où les formations commencent généralement.  
  
_ Justement, sa vraie formation va débuter dès aujourd'hui.  
  
Altena compris dans le regard de Julie qu'elle était complètement contre cette méthode. Mais elle se retourna sans dire un mot, et sortit de la salle à manger. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre des filles et s'arreta devant la porte.  
  
_ Je suis désolé Kirika, pensait-elle, mais la chose que tu vas désormais le plus haïr... c'est moi.  
  
Elle entra alors en claquant la porte, les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent mais elle furent rassurées en voyant Julie. Mais elle lança un regard tellement noir à Kirika qu'elle comprit très bien ce qui allait se passait. Elle la saisit brutalement par la main et prit son matelas de l'autre. Kirika la suivait sans dire un mot, comme si elle acceptait son triste sort. Elles descendirent dans les profondeurs du manoir, et elle la conduit dans une piece qu'elle n'avait jamais visité. D'un coup de pied, la grande porte en bois s'ouvrit et elles pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce sombre ou trainait divers instruments de torture. Une forte odeur de sang et de moisissure se dégageait du sol et des murs. Julie balança son matelas par terre qui souleva un gros nuage de poussière, puis elle se retira. Kirika était dans le noir complet, elle essayait de retrouver son matelas par terre en rampant. Elle s'y allongea dessus et se recroquevilla sur elle même... en pleurant...  
  
Kirika se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, un fine lumiere filtrait sous la porte, elle en concluait donc qu'il faisait jour mais elle était incapable de pouvoir déterminer combien de temps elle avait dormi. Elle attendit que quelqu'un vienne lui apporter à manger...  
Des minutes voire des heures se passèrent sans que personne ne vienne. Kirika se demandait si on ne voulait pas se débarasser d'elle, pourtant elle avait toujours fait au mieux, pourquoi voudrait on qu'elle disparaisse. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit enfin des bruits de pas se diriger vers la porte. La lumière sous la porte était masquée par une ombre, et quelques instants plus tard, une silouhette apparue. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à voir de qui il s'agissait au début car ses yeux s'étaient adaptés à l'obscurité mais elle remarqua vite qu'il s'agissait de Julie. Elle tenait un plateau repas contenant de la salade, un morceau de viande saignante et une petite bouteille d'eau. Elle souffla un grand coup, et s'approcha d'elle en souriant. Alors qu'elle allait se jeter dans ses bras, elle reçut un violent coup de pied en pleine poitrine qui la projeta sur le mur opposé. Elle releva la tête difficilement, son regard était identique à celui de Julie.  
  
_ Je ne veux plus jamais voir de sourire sur ton visage, tu dois être plus froide que la glace... tu es Noir.  
  
_ Je ne ferai pas deux fois la meme erreur, lança Kirika sèchement.  
  
_ Surtout ne me demande pas pourquoi je fais ça, cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation pour toi.  
  
_ Je ne comptais pas le faire de toute façon...  
  
_ Et bien maintenant tu dois mériter ton repas.  
  
Julie fit craquer ses mains avant de se mettre en position de combat. Kirika savait très bien qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, et que sa seule chance était de ruser. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle se rue au combat, elle se releva lentement en s'approchant d'un pas sûr et léger vers elle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil furtif sur la table d'à coté et brusquement elle accéléra en se saisissant d'une machette. Julie était prise au dépourvu mais elle réussit au dernier moment à parer le coup avec sa dague. Leur visage était l'un en face de l'autre à seulement quelques centimetres, et Kirika éssayait de forcer pour renverser Julie. Mais elle était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, c'était peine perdue. Elle se baissa et tenta d'un coup de pied circulaire de la mettre à terre, sa manoeuvre avait réussie et Julie bascula en arrière. Mais elle se rattrapa en posant ses deux mains au sol, et en effectuant un saut périlleux arrière elle plaça deux coups de pied, le premier dans l'arme et le deuxieme dans la poitrine, exactement au même endroit que le précédent. Kirika qui était sûre d'avoir gagner se retrouva par terre en train de fixer le plafond. Elle avait très mal, et elle ne voulait pas se relever.  
  
_ Je n'y arriverais jamais, songeait-elle.  
  
_ Bien joué, dit alors Julie.  
  
La porte se ferma, et curieusement Kirika pouvait y voir. Quand elle se releva, elle remarqua que Julie lui avait laissé une lampe à pétrole ainsi que son repas.  
  
Julie en remontant s'essuyait le front, elle n'attendait pas une telle résistance. Kirika était beaucoup forte qu'elle l'imaginait, et dans quelques années elle deviendrait plus forte qu'elle, et ça elle en était certaine. Altena l'attendait en haut des marches visiblement assez satisfaite.  
  
_ Je n'aime pas faire ça, lança Julie en passant.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas évident mais vous vous en êtes une fois de plus très bien sortie, sourait Altena.  
  
_ Personnellement je ne trouve pas la situation très marrante, je fais exactement comme mon maitre l'a fait avec moi...  
  
_ Il est trop tard pour reculer de toute façon.  
  
_ Je ne compte pas abandonner, je sais très bien ce que ça voudrait dire pour moi.  
  
_ De toute façon, cela arrivera à la fin de la formation.  
  
_ Mais je préfère partir en sachant que je serais la seule à avoir jamais formé les deux Noir.   
  
_ Comme si vous étiez la mère de Noir...  
  
_ C'est un peu ça... je n'aurai jamais d'enfant c'est mon destin... mais ces deux petites, je me sens comme leur mère...  
  
_ C'est votre instinct maternel qui ressort une fois de plus... vous auriez fait une très bonne maman.  
  
_ Peut-être....  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aout 2007  
  
Julie était assise contre le grand arbre sa dague à la main et ses couteaux à la ceinture. Elle regardait le ciel puis tout autour d'elle assez impatiente.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu fais Chloé ? cria-t-elle vers la cabane de derrière.  
  
_ J'arrive ! raisonna la voix de Chloé au loin.  
  
Julie souffla un grand coup, elle en avait vraiment marre d'attendre. Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas rapide mais le plus silencieux possible provenant de derrière. Elle fit mine de pas les remarquer, puis les bruits de pas s'arretèrent. Le silence régnait dans la plaine quand Chloé sauta d'une branche du grand arbre au dessus d'elle pour atterir en face. Julie resta bouche bée, elle était vêtue exactement de la même façon qu'elle, une combinaison noire à ras le corps qui moulait ses premières formes et une grande cape verte.  
  
_ Je me la suis confectionner toute seule, s'exclama Chloé.  
  
_ J'ignorais tes talents de couturières mais... hésitait-elle, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne chose ?  
  
_ Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Je me sens très bien à l'intérieur.  
  
_ Fais comme tu veux après tout.  
  
_ Bon on commence par quoi l'entraînement aujourd'hui ?  
  
_ Le glaive.  
  
_ Quoi ?! s'étonna-t elle.  
  
_ Il y a des années que nous n'avons pas travaillé le combat à l'épée, et puis pas de discution.  
  
Sous une chaleur toride, elles s'entraînèrent toute la journée. La différence de niveaux entre Julie et Chloé était devenue minime et même si le glaive était loin d'être la spécialité de Chloé, elle se défendait honorablement. Vers la fin de la journée, alors qu'elles allaient s'arrêter, elles engagèrent un vrai combat. Aucune des deux n'hésitaient à porter les coups, et les glaives s'entrechoquant s'abimaient à vue d'oeil. La force de Julie lui permit de briser en premier celui de Chloé qui se retrouva désarmée. Elle s'approcha d'elle et alors qu'elle allait faire un geste comme si elle allait l'achever, elle roula sur le coté et avec un coup de pied, Julie lâcha son arme. Alors qu'elle allait sortir sa dague, elle se retrouva au sol le couteau de Chloé sous la gorge.  
  
_ J'ai gagné, lui murmura-t elle.  
  
Julie respira un grand coup ne pouvant que constater sa défaite. Son élève était devenue forte, elle savait maintenant qu'elle ne risquait plus rien même seule. Alors qu'elle voulut se relever, Chloé l'en empêcha en s'allongeant sur elle et en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine.  
  
_ Chl... Chloé, bafouillait Julie, qu'est ce que tu fais ?!  
  
_ Chut... souffla-t elle.  
  
Elle restait là, allongée sur elle en fermant les yeux. La chaleur du soleil sur son visage et celle du corps de Julie la faisait rayonner. Julie qui savait que tout était bientôt terminé préférait la laisser faire.  
  
_ Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Chloé.  
  
_ Vas y.  
  
_ Comment tu es venue à travailler pour Altena ?  
  
_ Il y a des années... je lui ai sauvé la vie...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mars 1998  
  
Altena était dans son habituelle limousine noire acommpagnée de ses amies et gardes du corps. Elle devait rendre visite au dirigeant de Soldat Italie pour leur présenter son projet Grand Retour. Après avoir roulé toute la journée, la voiture arriva très tard dans la nuit à un aéroport privée à Turin. Deux hommes accompagnés d'une dizaine de garded du corps l'attendaient à l'entrée. Une jeune femme arriva de l'intérieur de l'aéroport et se précipita pour porter ses valises.  
  
_ Laissez, ordonna Altena sechement, mes amies vont s'en charger.  
  
_ Bien...  
  
Altena s'avança vers les deux hommes qui l'attendaient.  
  
_ Vous devez être la fameuse Altena.  
  
_ Ravie de vous rencontrez.  
  
L'homme qui avait pris la parole leva alors sa main, et tous les autres sortirent des armes à feux devant Altena et ses amies qui se mettèrent devant elle pour la couvrir.  
  
_ Vous êtes devenue un peu trop présente dans l'organisation, reprit l'homme, vous nous faites de l'ombre...  
  
Il rabaissa alors sa main et ses hommes ouvrirent le feu, les trois femmes qui protégeaient Altena avait réussi à sortir leur armes plus vite et trois hommes de mains tombèrent sous les balles. Mais le combat étaient désespéré et elles ne firent qu'une victime de plus avant de s'écrouler toutes les trois aux pieds d'Altena. Elle tomba à genoux devant les cadavres criblés de balles de ses amies.  
  
_ Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?! pleurait elle.  
  
_ Votre projet est suréaliste, expliqua un des hommes, et tous les dirigeants vous font confiance, nous évitons une erreur qui serait compromettante pour Soldats.  
  
_ Sur ce... ajouta l'autre homme. Adieu.  
  
Le premier s'avança en prennant une arme à feu à un de ses hommes. Il plaça son pistolet sur la tempe d'Altena, il la regardait pleurer en souriant, ses larmes abreuvaient momentanément son envie de la tuer.  
  
_ Maintenant c'est fini.  
  
Alors qu'il allait tirer, il reçut un couteau en plein dans le crane, et il s'écroula en éclaboussant tout le monde de sang. La porteuse de bagage était accroupie sur le toit de la voiture, trois couteaux encore en mains. Sans même attendre l'ordre de leur chef, ils ouvrirent tous le feu mais elle sauta vers eux esquivant toutes les balles. Quand elle retomba au sol, trois hommes en face d'elle étaient déjà tombés sous une pluie de lames. Elle chargea plus vite qu'un félin et en se jouant des attaques de ses aggresseurs, elle les empêchait de lui tirer dessus sans risquer de toucher un camarade. Et dans leur hésitation et avec une aisance incroyable elle les tua froidement avec sa dague qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Altena releva la tete et ne put que constater le bain de sang engendré par le massacre.  
  
_ Qui est cette femme, songeait elle.  
  
Elle s'approcha d'elle et la fixa, son regard était si glacial qu'elle comprit facilement qu'il s'agissait d'une professionnelle. Et vu la facilité qu'elle avait eue à se débarasser d'un si grand nombre d'adversaires en si peu de temps, elle ne pouvait que se plier à ses ordres si jamais elle venait à lui demander quelque chose. Mais elle s'agenouilla devant elle, ses genoux trempant dans la marre de sang, en baissant la tête.  
  
_ Je me présente, je m'apelle l'Avatar et je suis envoyée par Soldats pour veiller à votre sécurité. Je suis à votre service.  
  
Elle se releva péniblement... cette femme l'avait sauvée... Mais ses amies étaient mortes, elle serait intervenue avant au lieu de suivre ses égoïstes directives, alors elles seraient peut-être encore vivantes. Elle ramassa un flingue par terre et elle le posa sur le front la femme qui se dénommait l'avatar.  
  
_ C'est bien prétiencieux de se faire appeler de la sorte... songeait elle. Est ce que je peux avoir confiance en elle ? Après tout c'est une femme comme moi. Pourquoi elle ne bouge pas ? Elle accepte ma vengence alors qu'elle ma sauvée ! C'est insensé...  
Fais quelque chose... Tu pourrais me tuer avant que je fasse un geste alors réagis...  
  
Elle lâcha son arme en s'approchant d'elle. Elle déposa alors sa main sur son épaule.  
_ Vous m'avez sauvez la vie... je vous en suis reconnaissante... mais si vous voulez travailler pour moi il va falloir prouver votre valeur.  
  
Elle releva la tête en souriant, comme si elle avait une entière confiance en elle. Altena la relâcha en comprennant qu'elle avait en face d'elle un être exceptionnel et qu'elle pourrait peut etre en tirer quelque chose.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Septembre 2007  
  
Altena attendait que Julie rentre de l'entraînement avec les filles. La lumière du soleil couchant tappait sur son visage mais elle distingua au loin trois silhouettes qui se dirigeaient vers le manoir. Le petit groupe progressait lentement et leur formes se dessinaient au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient. Julie marchait devant comme si de rien n'était et les deux filles avançaient très péniblement, Chloé devait soutenir Kirika qui avait à peine la force de tenir debout.  
Quand elle arriva, elle passa devant Altena sans dire un mot, Chloé et Kirika arrivèrent quelques instants après et elle les amena jusque dans l'habituelle petite salle ou elles prirent leur repas. Kirika ,après avoir fini, se leva et se dirigea vers le sous sol pour se reposer mais Julie se dressait juste devant les marches pour lui barrer la route. Ce n'était pas la première fois où même après un entraînement épuisant, elle devait se battre à nouveau pour accéder au repos.  
Julie fit un pas en avant sans être en position de combat ou sur ses gardes, Kirika s'attendait d'abord à une ruse mais elle remarqua vite qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de se battre. Quand elle fut en face d'elle, elle la saisie par la main et la conduisit jusqu'à son ancienne chambre. Son lit avait été fait et remit à son ancienne place, elle resta plantée au milieu de la pièce quand Julie sortit. Chloé arriva seulement quelques instants après et fut ravie de voir qu'elle allait à nouveau ne plus être seule.  
  
_ Je suis contente que tu reviennes avec moi, souria Chloé. J'espère que c'est définitif.  
  
_ C'est un présent qu'elle me fait, expliqua Kirika.  
  
_ J'en suis contente...  
  
_ Ne le sois pas, coupa-t-elle, cela veut juste dire que nous approchons... de la fin...  
  
Julie s'éloignait du manoir à pied, elle n'avait pas pris son sac mais elle avait endossé son costume d'assassin.  
Elle avait fait ce chemin des dizaines de centaines de fois avec Chloé et Kirika, et chaque fois qu'elle revenait, elles étaient devenues plus fortes. Presque neuf ans s'était écoulé depuis le début de leur entraînement, et elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Même si il faut habituellement la moitié du temps pour former un professionnel, elles avaient tout pour être parfaites et les différentes missions qu'elles effectuaient depuis peu le prouvaient. Pour elle tout allait s'achever, sa mission de les former était finie car elle n'avait plus rien à leur apprendre depuis lontemps. Elle essayait de leur trouver toujours un domaine où elle pourrait les aider à progresser, mais seule l'expérience du métier maintenant ferait le reste, et sa défaite contre Chloé la renforçait dans cette idée. Avant de partir, il lui fallait accomplir une derniere quête... celle de la vérité.  
  
Elle arriva au village alors que la nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure, elle marchait dans les rues machinemalement sans aucune pensée. Julie arriva devant la maison où elle avait passé les premières années de sa vie, aussi les plus calmes. Elle tappa à la porte et rapidement son père vint ouvrir. Le vieil homme la regarda un instant de bas en haut, avant de se jeter dans ses bras.  
  
_ Comme tu as grandit ma fille, pleurait il. Tu es magnifique.  
  
_ J'ai surtout vieillit, ajouta Julie.  
  
_ Entre, ta mère sera très heureuse de te voir.  
  
Elle exécuta la demande de son père et entra dans la salle principale. Sa mère tout juste tirée de son sommeil se frotta les yeux quand elle l'aperçut. A son tour elle se jeta sur elle en pleurant.  
  
_ Ma fille ! s'exclama-t elle, je suis heureuse de te revoir, en plus tu portes le costume que je t'ai fait.  
  
_ Il est vraiment très pratique.  
  
_ Viens donc t'assoir que tu nous parles un peu de toi.  
  
_ Justement si je suis venue ici, c'est pour ça.  
  
_ Que veux tu dire ? demanda curieusement son père.  
  
Julie s'installa autour de la petite table en bois et ses parents se placèrent en face d'elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer.  
  
_ Comment dire... hésitait-elle, je suis venue pour deux raisons.  
  
_ Nous t'écoutons, annonça son père.  
  
_ Et bien, je sais que vous n'êtes pas mes vrais parents...  
  
Le vieil homme et la vieille femme se regardèrent avant de respirer un grand coup. Il y avait peu de personnes qui savaient la vérité, même dans le village tout le monde pensait qu'elle était réellement leur enfant.  
  
_ Comment tu l'as appris ?  
  
_ La question n'est pas là papa, je vous considère comme mes parents, c'est vous qui m'avez élevée... mais j'aimerais juste savoir quel est mon vrai prénom.  
  
Leurs visages se crispèrent et elle comprit très bien qu'ils n'avaient pas la réponse. Son passé resterait sûrement toujours un mystère pour elle, mais ça ne la génait pas plus que ça. Elle aurait juste aimé savoir comment elle se prénommait.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas grave, je suis Julie et resterais tel...  
  
_ Cela fait combien de temps que nous te t'avions pas vu ? s'interrogeai sa mère.  
  
_ A peu près neuf ans.  
  
_ Tu as bien changé en tout ce temps, ton visage est beaucoup plus marqué.  
  
_ Excusez moi, c'est une habitude qui ne me lâche plus depuis bien longtemps.  
  
_ Nous comprenons, reprit son pere, nous espérons que cette visite ne sera pas la dernière, nous sommes tellement contents de te voir.  
  
_ Justement.. euh.. baffouillait-elle, la formation... enfin du moins ma partie de la formation est terminée...  
  
Sa mère soupira un grand coup et elle empoigna la main de son mari avec force. Ils se souriaient mutuellement comme si ils étaient rassurés mais Julie avait comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas saisit qu'elle avait encore un rôle à jouer.  
  
_ Non non ne vous méprennez pas, dit-elle en les coupant dans leur entrain, il me reste la dernière partie de ma mission à remplir... Si je suis venue c'est pour vous dire au revoir...  
  
_ Mais mais... bafouillait à son tour sa mère.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas certain que tu reviennes n'est ce pas ? poursuivit son père.  
  
_ C'est peu probable, expliqua Julie, même impossible.  
  
_ Elles sont si fortes que ça ?  
  
_ Bien plus que tu ne pourrais imaginer...  
  
Son père se leva et la serra alors que sa mère fondait en larmes. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils la verraient et ils en avaient maintenant conscience. Julie laissa ensuite son père et se leva en s'enroulant dans sa cape.  
  
_ Père, mère, vous avez fait de moi la redoutable Avatar, mais maintenant il est grand temps pour moi de prendre un peu de repos. Ma visite est brève mais je tenais à vous dire au revoir et merci de m'avoir élevée comme votre propre fille.  
  
Elle sortit alors comme la dernière fois qu'elle les avait quittés... sans se retourner..  
Julie entendait encore les sanglots de sa mère mais elle savait très bien que ce jour viendrait à partir du moment où elle avait accepté sa mission. Elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie et tout remontait au jour ou elle avait sauvé Altena. Si jamais elle l'avait laissée mourrir, elle n'en serait sûrement pas là aujourd'hui. A partir de ce jour-là, elle était devenue le bras droit d'Altena en attendant que Noir soit formé. Pendant un an elle fut sous la menace de son châtiment mais à partir du jour où elle lui avait proposé de les former elle avait radicalement changée...  
Elle n'était plus Julie l'Avatar mais Julie la formatrice de Noir.  
  
Après une courte pause elle se remit en route vers le manoir. Elle marchait lentement, très lentement comme si elle voulait retarder l'échéance au maximum. Le soleil allait se lever dans quelques heures et même si elle n'avait pas dormit elle ne ressentait aucune fatigue. Curieusement quand elle arriva à l'entrée du manoir, Altena l'attendait son sac à la main.  
  
_ Tout est prêt... murmura-t-elle lentement.  
  
Elle lui lança son lourd sac de sport qu'elle saisit en vol.  
  
_ Vous avez fait du très bon travail, je ne sais comment vous en remercier.  
  
_ Si vous voulez me remercier, ne mentionnez pas mon nom dans l'histoire de Soldats.  
  
_ Vous ne tenez pas à laisser une trace ?!  
  
_ Je préfère vivre dans leur coeur et surtout, par le sang qu'elles feront couler pour vous.  
  
_ Vous n'avez vraiment aucun espoir...  
  
_ Aucun. Mais j'en suis très heureuse.  
  
Elle pénétra alors dans le manoir en ouvrant son sac de sport. Altena quand à elle, s'en alla à pied vers le village, laissant Noir subir sa première épreuve.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kirika s'éveillait lentement, il y avait lontemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une si bonne nuit. Le jour n'était pas encore levé mais un sombre silence régnait dans le manoir. Elle se leva pour voir dans le couloir, mais il n'y avait pas un bruit, même la vieille horloge ne faisait plus entendre le mouvement récurant de ses aiguilles. Kirika se précipita sur Chloé qui était encore endormie.  
  
_ Chloé, écoute ! ordonna Kirika en la secouant.  
  
_ Je n'entends rien... souffla Chloé encore mal réveillée.  
  
_ Il n'y a plus personne...  
  
_ Le... le calme avant la bataille.  
  
Kirika se rua vers le petit coffre de la chambre pour en sortir son arme à feu que lui avait donné Julie. Elle lança aussi à Chloé trois couteaux.  
  
_ Les munitions et tes autres couteaux ont disparu, remarqua Kirika.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
  
Alors qu'elles s'habillaient à la hâte, la cloche de l'église à l'intérieur du manoir sonna. Elle résonnait dans leur tête comme un appel et rapidement elles se retrouvèrent devant la grand porte en bois. Kirika l'ouvrit, des bougies étaient disposées tout le long des murs pour laisser place au fond à l'Avatar. Julie était juste en face d'elles, dans une demie obscurité avec quatres glaives à ses pieds.  
  
_ Entrez, lança Julie, je vous en prie.  
  
_ Julie mais... ajouta Chloé.  
  
_ Il n'y a pas de mais, coupa-t-elle. Voici votre première épreuve en tant que Noir.  
  
_ Ce combat n'a aucun sens, expliqua Kirika, tu sais aussi bien que nous que nous t'avons dépassée alors à deux contre un, tu n'as absolument aucune chance.  
  
Elle ramassa alors deux glaives et les lança aux filles, malgré la distance elle les avait envoyés avec tellement de force qu'elles reculèrent sous l'impact. Julie se saisit à son tour des deux autres glaives, un dans chaque main.  
  
_ Kirika souviens toi des trois leçons fondamentales que je t'ai apprises.  
  
_ Ne jamais montrer sa véritable force... tu t'es bien jouée de nous n'est ce pas ?  
  
Avant même qu'elle est pu répondre, Kirika courait vers elle entre les chaises disposées un peu partout dans la salle. Chloé ne bougeait pas, elle était torturée entre ses sentiments pour son maitre et sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait pas choisir, c'était avec Altena les seules personnes sur qui elle pouvait compter. Elle repensa alors aux paroles de Julie, tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur Noir et la paix qu'elles apporteraient...  
Il fallait qu'elle devienne Noir.  
Julie prennait largement le dessus sur Kirika qui d'un puissant double coup d'épées s'écrasa au sol. Mais Chloé avait surgit et avait paré la prochaine salve d'attaque qui aurait définitivement enterré Noir. Kirika recula alors en tirant Chloé avec elle.  
  
_ On ne pourra pas l'avoir, elle est plus forte que nous physiquement, expliqua Kirika.  
  
_ Tu as raison.  
  
Elles sortirent au même moment leurs armes respectives mais Julie avait anticipé et elle avait accourut vers Kirika qui déchargea le reste de son barillet sur elle. Avec sa cape, il était difficile de voir si les balles l'avait atteinte et d'un violent coup de poing elle mit au sol Kirika, et elle sortit de la salle en courant. Chloé hésita à la poursuivre voyant son amie au sol mais finalement elle entreprit de la rattraper. La poursuite continuait à l'extérieur, et elle semblait l'amener au village. Elle voulait lui tirer dessus mais avec la distance et la vitesse, elle aurait très facilement pu anticiper. La course effrénée dura plus d'un quart d'heure et alors que le soleil commençait à se profiler à l'horizon, elles arrivèrent à la petite cabane près du grand arbre. Julie s'était réfugiée à l'intérieur et quand elle s'approcha, seul le son de son souffle ardent filtrait par la porte. Elle entra en éclatant la porte d'un coup de pied, et elle se tenait devant elle, avec des traces de sang sur son ventre et sa jambe droite. La pièce était éclairée au fond par une petite lampe à pétrole qui faisait ressortir le regard obcsur de Julie.  
  
_ Elle a réussi à t'atteindre ? demanda Chloé très surprise.  
  
_ Kirika est très adroite, je suis surtout étonnée d'être encore en vie.  
  
_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Nous pouvons arrêter ce combat maintenant.  
  
Sans la laisser finir, Julie avait tiré un couteau mais Chloé avait riposté avec un triple lancer et Julie se retrouva avec deux blessures dans le ventre suplémentaires. Elle recula un peu en se pressant le ventre pour empêcher au maximum les saignements mais elle tenait encore debout.  
  
_ Arrête s'il te plait, suplia Chloé. Je ne veux pas te tuer...  
  
Dans un dernier effort elle se précipita sur elle sa dague à la main, Chloé comme par réflexe l'arrêta d'un coup de pied et d'un puissant coup de dague, elle tomba en arriere en faisant tomber la lampe à pétrole. Julie était par terre en train de cracher le peu de sang qui ne s'était pas encore vidé de son corp. Chloé tomba à genoux en voyant son maitre en train d'agoniser par terre.  
  
_ Ne t'en veux pas Chloé, murmura Julie avec le peu de force qu'elle avait, tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, je suis fière de toi, tu pourras dire à Kirika qu'elle m'a touchée de trois balles...  
  
_ Ne dis rien je t'en prie...  
  
_ Finalement même dans la mort je serais la seconde...  
  
Avant que sa tête tombe sur le coté...  
Son visage se décrispa pour laisser apparaitre un sourire radieux...  
Ce sourire pour l'éternité.  
Chloé se releva car la cabane commençait à prendre feu.  
Elle resta quelques instants au milieu des flammes à regarder le cadavre de cette jeune femme pourtant si belle.  
  
_ Noir...  
Ce mot désigne depuis une époque lointaine le nom du destin.  
Les deux vierges règnent sur la mort.  
Les mains noires protègent la paix des nouveaux-nés.  
S'il vous plait, protégez la paix.  
Elle s'arrêta un instant puis sortie pour contempler la maison en flamme.  
  
_ Noir... souffla Chloé une derniere fois.  
  
====================================================  
  
Le calme avant la bataille....  
Ecrit par MKS  
Ecrivez moi pour me donnez votre avis: khalseug@chez.com  
Merci d'avoir lu.  
En espérant...  
Que vous restiez maitre de votre destin...  
Master KHAL SEUG  
Remerciments:  
  
_ Kssk pour m'avoir fait découvrir la série et pour ta pré lecture très utile.  
  
_ Liz pour corriger mes fautes d'hortographe.  
  
_ Findae pour avoir créé Chi sans quoi cette fic n'existerait pas. 


End file.
